Together We Stand
by sugarqueen12
Summary: Times the gang took care of each other in times of need.
1. Maya

Copyright Disclaimer: I in no way own Girl Meets World this Story is strictly for entertainment

/

A series of gut-wrenching coughs echoed throughout the entire class. Everybody turned to look at where the sound was coming from. It was coming from non other than Maya Hart

"Are you okay Peaches"Riley Matthews whispered with a concerned look on her face

"Fine Riles" Maya whispered back

Riley just nodded not really believing the crumpled up mess that was her best friend right now.

Lucas made eye contact with Farkle and Zay all of them in agreement that their friend was indeed not fine.

As class went on their were many coughs and groans coming from Maya. But when instructed the class to come up and do their presentations is when chaos started

"Maya and Farkle you're up next" Cory said

"Maya are you well enough to do the presentation" Farkle whispered over to the mess of hair worried about her

"I'm fine Farkle.." Maya grumbled back shutting Farkle up

Maya stood to walk to the front all of her friends watching worriedly. Maya was almost there when BAM there she went down on the ground.

"MAYA"All of them screamed as they ran to her. Riley ran to her best friend trying to shake her awake but not succeeding. Zay propped her head up onto his lap while Lucas held her hand and Farkle checked her pulse.

"Riley go get the nurse!" Cory yelled to his frightened daughter who then ran in search of the nurse.

"Maya, come back to us" Lucas said calmly

Zay sounding more anxious whispered in her ear "please Maya"

Maya then stirred shaking a little bit just as the nurse came in

"Daddy I got Nurse Penny" Riley said to Cory rushing into the classroom with the Nurse.

"Thanks Sweetie" Corey said relieved to see Maya regaining consciousness

"How long was she passed out" Nurse Penny asked the group kneeling beside the sick girl

"Five Minutes..."Lucas said nervously

"Alright then, Can you sit up for me sweetie while I take your temperature" Nurse Penny said kindly

"Th-that's no-not necessary, I-im fine" Maya replied stuttering

"No your not" Lucas said helping her sit up with the help of Zay

The nurse stuck the thermometer in Maya's mouth while everyone waited for it to beep

When it finally did the nurse took a look

"Hmm...102 were going to have to call your mother sweetie" Nurse penny said with sympathy in her voice

"My mom's at work" maya said quietly

"You can stay at our place, right daddy" Riley said

"Yes sweetie" Cory replied

Riley helped Maya up to start walking to riley's place but as soon as she stood up she fell weakly to the ground

" Riley I can take her in my car. Me you Zay and farkle will all go together" Lucas said to Riley

All of them stood to leave with Zay and Lucas supporting Maya and Farkle and Riley following behind

/

When they got to riley's house Zay took maya from Lucas and laid her down on the bed were Farkle was sitting who automatically set her head in his lap while Lucas grabbed the medicine

"Here you go short stack" Lucas said giving it to Maya

"Thanks Huckleberry" Maya replied

"Peaches everything's going to be okay" Riley said

"Thanks honey" Maya said sweetly

Zay fluffed her pillow while lucas took her hand in his and put on her favorite show

"Don't worry Maya colds typically last three to seven days and were not going anywhere until you get better" Farkle whispered in her ear

"You guys are the best" Maya said finally drifting off into sleep

Let me know who you want next!-Monica


	2. Riley

Riley Matthews was fast asleep in her bed as Maya Hart came in through the Bay window just like every morning before school.

Weird Maya thought usually Riley was already up and ready to go to school waiting for Maya to come busting through the window.

"Honey? Are you ready for school?" Maya asked sweetly walking over to Riley's bed

"Peaches? I caught your cold" Riley said coughing afterwards

"Oh Riles, I told you that you were going to catch it"

Maya had the same nasty cold a week ago and all of her friends took care of her. Maya insisted that Riley should keep her distance stating that she might catch her sickness but Riley didn't listen.

All of a sudden Riley was hopping out of bed and into her bathroom Maya followed close behind. Riley was throwing up and crying at the same time. She never was the happiest when she was sick.

Once Riley was done throwing up Maya told Riley she would be right back and went in search of Cory and Topanga.

When they came back Topanga stuck the thermometer in her daughter's mouth it read 101 degrees

"I'm sorry baby you have a fever you're going to have to stay home today" Topanga said in a nice voice

"Maya me and Topanga have to work can you watch Riley" Cory said

"Of Course i'm not leaving her side" Maya said

/

An hour later Cory and Topanga had already left and Maya was sitting on the bed stroking Riley's hair until she fell asleep. Maya checked her phone noticing that she has many messages from her friends

Ranger Rick: Why aren't you and Riles at school today?

Donnie Barnes: Where are my Ladies? Why aren't you here?

Zayyyy: Yo where are the other two parts of the Triangle?

To: Ranger Rick

Well Bucky McBoing Boing Riley is really sick I'm taking care of her

To:Donnie Barnes

Where at the Matthews residence Riles caught my sickness

To:Zayyyy:

Where at Rileys she's got a fever

Ranger Rick:On my Way

Donnie Barnes: I'm heading there now

Zayyyy: Be there in a few

Maya set her phone down and sat with Riley until the boys arrived. When they got there they busted through the door waking Riley from her slumber

"Look what you did now Ranger Rick" Maya said angrily

"Don't push me clutterbucket you're the one who got Riley sick in the first place" ;ucas said

Maya looked down feeling guilty. Lucas immediately regretted saying that when he saw her eyes welling up

"Hey don't cry shortstack I didn't mean it it's not your fault" Lucas said

They shared a quick moment and then joined their friends at rileys bedside Farkle was feeding Riley some chicken noodle soup while Zay was trying to make her laugh. Lucas put more blankets on Riley while Maya cuddled her.

"I love you Peaches" Riley whispered

"I love you too honey" Maya said back

"I love all you guys" Riley cried with tears of joy

Everyone group hugged while they all told Riley how much they loved her

this ones thanks for the great idea!

Dont forget to review and tell me who you want next!-Monica


	3. Lucas

It was the last minute of the football game everybody was roaring from the stands. Lucas Friar was considering his options should he run and try to score the touchdown? Or go the safe way and just pass it to a teammate.

Suddenly the sound was made and Lucas just went for it. Come on Friar he thought to himself you can do this. With 30 seconds left on the board Lucas was almost there when WHAM he got tackled by a bunch of football players.

The world seemed to stop for Maya Hart she was frozen in place. Riley shook Maya and told her Lucas was hurt.

Maya shook out of her trance and ran to his side. The on field paramedics were already trying to get a response out of him.

"Huckleberry!" Maya shouted in a panic.

Zay ran over from on the field looking concerned for his best friend

"Lucas come on wake up please" Maya said again more desperate this time.

"Kid we're trying to work on him can you please move" one of the paramedics said

Just leave her Randy, I think this kid means a lot to her" The other paramedic said

Riley and Farkle then rushed over just as Lucas started to stir

"Shortstack?" Lucas whispered coughing afterwards

"Yeah i'm here Huckleberry" Maya said sounding relieved

Lucas tried getting up but fell back down in pain

"Don't try to move kid it looks like you got a broken leg and a concussion were taking you to the hospital" The first paramedic said

The Paramedics loaded him onto the gurney and into the ambulance all of his friends by his side and Maya holding his hand

"You're going to be okay Huckleberry" Maya said

"As long as you're here Shortstack" Lucas mumbled

/

The whole week after Lucas got out of the hospital his friends never left his side. They got him things and put pillows under his broken leg. The one who refused to leave his side the most was his ShortStack.

Thanks for all the excellent reviews you guys have such good ideas! Should I do Zay or Farkle next?

-Monica


	4. Zay

The whole gang was out in Texas again but this time it's during the summer before their senior year. Zay Babineaux was waiting for Vannessa his crush to show up so he can tell her how he an hour Vanessa finally showed up.

"Vanessa!"Zay screamed

"Oh hey Zay…" Vanessa replied looking nervous

"Listen I have something to tell you" Zay said

"Zay i'd love to hear it but i'm kinda busy" Vanessa said

"OH! I get it you're too busy checking out my hot bod" Zay said

"No she has a date with me" A guy who was 6ft tall said coming up behind vanessa

"Oh...sorry to interrupt your date" Zay said feeling hurt

"Listen Zay we really got to go but i'd love to hear what you were going to say later" Vanessa said

"Nah forget it it wasn't important anyway" Zay said nervously laughing

"You sure" Vanessa whispered

"Yea im sure have fun on your date" Zay whispered back

Okay i'll see you later Vanessa said walking off

Zay just sat there thinking Why? Why am I never good enough

After an hour passed the rest of the high five entered into the resturaunt

"Zay man what's wrong?" Lucas said

"Vanessa found someone else" Zayn mumbled

"AWW Babineaux i'm sorry" Maya yelled

"ZAYYYY GROUP HUG" Riley yelled

"I'm good no group hugs"Zay said

"We insist"Farkle said

All of them group hugged and while they were hugging Lucas whispered

"Ill share maya"

"IN YOUR DREAMS Babineaux " Maya yelled

Zay just laughed he had the best friends ever.

Sorry if this chapter's bad! Farkles next and then i'll have a poll up for the second round so make sure you vote for who you want! Don't forget to review.

-Monica


	5. Farkle

Farkle Minkus hadn't been at school for five days. This would've been perfectly normal for any other kid but Farkle loved school, The gang was concerned and they wanted answers

"Daddy i'm worried" Riley said

"Im sure Farkles just sick honey" Cory Matthews said to his daughter

"No matthews are freak genius never misses school something's up" Maya mumbled

Zay and Lucas nodded their heads in agreement

The whole gang headed to their next class when Farkle walked in late soaked head to toe in water

"Farkle! What happened!" Riley said rushing over maya following close her

"Nothing"Farkle mumbled

"Who did this to you" Lucas growled in anger

"Just some kids a grade older than us" Farkle said

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THEM APART" Maya screamed

Lucas stopped Maya from leaving while Riley comforted Farkle

"No, I got this" Lucas stated calmly rushing out the door. Maya, Riley and Farkle following behind despite their science teacher hollering for them to come back

/

Lucas then pinned Jimmy Brooks up against the locker nearby

"Why?" Lucas stated eerily calm

"WHY WHAT!" Jimmy screamed

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO FARKLE!" Lucas screamed

Riley looked scared to see Texas Lucas coming out

"Oh.. the geek he doesn't belong here we were just showing him his place" Jimmy said

"Farkle is better than all of you so why don't you back off or i'll teach you a lesson" Lucas said

"Go huckleberry" Maya said clearly impressed

"Fine ill back off just leave me alone" Jimmy said running away

" Bay Window?" Riley asked Farkle

"What? You never invite me" Farkle said

"Bay Window"Riley said more sternly now

"Ok" Farkle said a bit scared

"You too Ranger Rick" Maya said

Ok shortstack" Lucas replied

/

Later on the gang just sat in the Bay Window hugging Farkle and telling him they'll never let anyone hurt him ever again. In that moment Farkle realizes he has never felt more loved.

Theres the Farkle chapter! Don't forget to go to my bio and vote for who you want next! Don't forget to review.

-Monica


	6. Maya (2)

The gang was in art class when it first started. Maya was being weirdly quiet when Riley noticed she wasn't painting. Riley decided to break the silence .

"Why aren't you painting Maya?" Riley asked

"I just don't feel like it today Riles" Maya said in a tired tone

"What?! You always feel like doing art. Whats wrong?"

Just then the whole gang turned to watch the conversation while Maya syed

"Nothings wrong I'm just a little tired"Maya replied

"Alright peaches" Riley said worried about her friend

The bell rang ending their conversation as everybody got up. They were ready to go to their next class with riley, Farkle, and Lucas heading to Math and and Maya and Zay heading to science

" i'll see you later honey!"Maya said rushing out the door

"Bye Peaches!"Riley yelled watching her best friend leave

There was a moment of silence until Zay nudged Riley

"Don't worry honey bun i'll try to cheer her up" Zay said

"Thanks Zay" Riley said with a smile

Zay then raced to catch up to Maya. Lucas,Riley,And Farkle then went to Math

/

Later on at Lunch…..

"Peaches is that all your having"Riley said worried looking at Maya's Lunch Tray

"Yeah why?" Maya asked stiffly nibbling at her banana

"You need to eat more than that shortstack" Lucas sternly said

"Leave me alone Lucas" Maya said

"Did you just call me lucas" Lucas said shocked

"It's your name isn't it?" Maya said

"Well yeah, but you never call me by my real name"Lucas said

"Sorry I know it's annoying" Maya said hurt

"No it's not" Lucas said confused

Just then Farkle and Zay came up to their table

"Is that all your having blondie?" Zay asked

"You need more than that Maya do you want me to grab you something?"

"I WANT YOU ALL TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Maya yelled storming off

Everyone at the table just stared in shock wondering what was making their friend act this way

/

Everyone went to their next class that they all had together history with Riley's gang was really worried about Maya.

Halfway through Cory's speech Maya's phone buzzed

"Maya you know the rules no phones in class" Cory said

"Sorry won't happen again" Maya said looking a lot sadder than she did before

/

After class they all went to topanga's to hang out.

"Maya?Are you still mad" Riley asked worried

"We're sorry we made you mad" Farkle said

"Look i'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry I took it out on you guys" Maya said sying

"No problems short stack were just glad you're not mad at us" Lucas said smiling

"Huckleberry I'm going to rip your head off!" Maya said angrily

"What did I do!" Lucas shouted

"Don't call me a stack of pancakes!" Maya shouted

"Why we always call each other names!" Lucas shouted back

"I'M LEAVING" Maya shouted storming off for the second time that day

"What did I do" Lucas said sadly

"I don't think you did anything there's just something wrong with Maya"Riley said comforting Lucas

"Yeah she's been acting kinda weird" Zay said

"She's been acting all edgy kinda like….." Farkle said coming to a realization

"Like what?"Riley asked

"LUCAS, ZAY GO ORDER MORE SMOOTHIES" farkle shouted

"Ok?" They both said looking confused but doing what they were told

"Farkle? Do you know what's going on with Maya?"Riley said

"Riley? Do you Remember when I was getting bullied and you were getting bullied?"Farkle asked Riley

"Yea" Riley said confused

"You know how we were acting weird? Well Mayas acting similar but she has much more anger" Farkle said

"What are you trying to say Farkle?" Riley asked

"Riley I think Maya has a bully" Farkle said seriously

"Farkle that's ridiculous who would ever bully Maya?" Riley said nervously laughing

"I don't know Riley but with the way Mayas been acting that's what I think is going on" Farkle said

"Oh my god Farkle" Riley said looking concerned

"Riley go be with her. find out what's going on." Farkle said with a sad smile

"Thanks Farkle" Riley said rushing out the door

"Farkle? where is Riley going?" Lucas said confused

"Lucas I think someone's been bullying Maya" Farkle said

Lucas then rushed out the door with Farkle and Zay following

/

(At the Park)

"Maya? Are you here?" Riley yelled

"Right here Riles" Maya said quietly

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked

"Let me guess Farkle figured it out?" Maya said

"Of Course he's Farkle" Riley said

"Riley it won't stop" Maya cried

"Oh Peaches" Riley said sympathetically

"Maya why don't you want Lucas to call you a stack of Pancakes?" Riley asked

"Why should I have such good friends when my heart is as small as me" Maya said reciting what her bully said

"Maya you're perfect don't let this bully do this to you" Riley said

Just then the boys came running up

"Why didn't you say anything?"Lucas asked

"I'm supposed to be strong Maya Hart I didn't want you to think i'm weak" Maya said crying

"Maya sometimes being strong is telling someone what's wrong"Farkle said

"We're here for you always" Zay said

"Thanks guys" Maya said laughing

They all stuffed maya into a group hug. From that point on Maya knew she would be okay as long as she had her friends.

 **Hey guys! sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed This chapter. Dont forget to leave a review Im going to try my hardest to do all your requests! Who do you guys want next?**

 **-Monica**


End file.
